the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Raptor attack/Aladar and our heroes join the herd
Here's how the Raptor attack and Aladar and our heroes join the herd goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur. as the sun rises, Aladar and our heroes are still walking through the desert with no food or water Pepper Clark: I can't believe the island got destroyed! Frylock: Yeah, but can we please stop talking about it? The lemurs and Aladar had lost everything that they ever loved and lived for, and already heart broken as it is. Master Shake: Yeah, well this desert is so hot and sandy, all I can think of is food. Meatwad: We could eat those sagebrushes. Filburt: Don't bother, they're too dry and not good to eat. Duck: Well, I don't think I can last for a few more hours, before I get completely dehydrated and starved to death. Don Patch: Yeah, well all I want is just something nutritious to eat, and then I would feel satisfied. Jasper: Would you stop talking about food already please? You're already making me starving. Jelly Jiggler: Yeah, me too. Don Stop: Oh, sorry. Aladar's back, Suri is still sad of over what happened last night as Yar tries to comfort her Yar: Now, now, Suri. pats her as he speaks There's nothing to be afraid of. then Zini sees something Zini: Look! Yar: Dah! Our heroes: WHA!! Aladar: Whoa! sees something in the distance as it runs away Aladar: Did you see that? Yar: What? Zini: I did. Suri: Me too. Fox: What do you think it was? Bear (Franklin): I don't know. But it could be a survivor! they speak they climb up a small hill where it ran off Plio: Where did it go? Aladar: I don't know. looks down the slope trying to find it Let's go see. Gallus: Great idea. Yar: Leave it alone! he gets slapped Hey! Plio: Shh! Dad! Yar: It's scaring Suri, here. Suri: No it's not. Aladar: Everyone just be quiet. and our heroes reach the bottom of the slope trying to find the thing they spotted. And then Aladar hears a low cooing sound, and he looks up to the bottom of the rocky hill. And there it was, a two legged reptile with long claws on each foot who was licking it's foot Bear (Muppet): to the creature There it is! heroes and Aladar get a closer look, as the reptile is nibbling itself he noticed Aladar and our heroes. And soon, another two legged reptile appeared right beside him, as the two looked at Aladar and our heroes, and then Aladar turns his head and he notices three more creatures looking right at the,. And soon our heroes curiosity faces turned into nervous looking faces Zoe Trent: Wait a minute.... pauses Don't tell me that these things are..... more and more two legged reptiles surround Aladar and our heroes as they slowly crept in on them and then suddenly one lands on a rock which makes Aladar and our heroes jump. And the creature stares at Aladar and our heroes and he roars at them, showing a row of sharp teeth which scares everyone Our heroes: VELOCIRAPTORS!!!!!!!!!! Aladar and our heroes turn around, and they see that the raptors are slowly walking up towards them, which makes Aladar and our heroes back up to a rocky wall Glaceon: Well, this brings back memories. Latias: Not any of the good ones. suddenly one raptor pounces at Aladar and our heroes, before Aladar raised up his foot as the raptor hits his head on a rock Brain: RUN!! and our heroes soon make a dash for it but the raptors soon began chasing right after him Yona: back Guys! Those crazy raptors now after us! Lemon Zest: Then run faster! and our heroes try to run as fast as they could to get away from the raptors, but unfortunately the raptors were fast enough to catch up with them as a sandstorm breaks out. As one raptors hops onto Aladar's side and bites on him as Aladar lets out a bellow in pain. And then one raptors jumps up and snaps at Yar which makes him fall off! Yar: Whoa!! Zini: Yar! grabs his hand Grab on! Yar: I can't reach! soon a raptor climbs onto Aladar's side and Yar is pulled the safety just in time before the raptor tried to eat him! But then the raptor notices something in the distance as he hops off of Aladar Natsu Dragneel: It's no use! There's too many of them! We can't outrun them! as they kept on running the raptors stop Plio: Guys, they're stopping! Peter: They're stopping? and our heroes stop as the sandstorm gets intense, but then they heard some roaring in the distance Franklin: Wait, did you guys hear that noise? Queen La: Hear what? before Franklin could answer, Aladar looks up ahead and notices something Aladar: Huh? Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: Wait, what's that? Aladar gets knocked down to the ground by another Iguanodon with a horn on his nose as the lemur get knocked off his back Iguanodon: Stay out of my way! lemurs hop out of the way as the Iguanodon walks by, and soon another Iguanodon shows up but much more elderly and with a brownish color Iguanodon 2: You heard, Kron! Move it! Aladar gets back up and the lemurs hop back on his back, he and our heroes are surrounded by a herd of surviving dinosaurs from the asteroid impact with Iguanodons to Parasaurolophus Sylveon: I don't believe it! Blythe Baxter: They're survivors of the asteroid impact! Aladar looks down and he sees baby dinosaurs walking right under his feet. But as Aladar leans his head back up, he hits his head by a female iguanodon Female iguanodon: Watch it! the female iguanodon walks by, Aladar watches her walk with the herd as she disappear in the sandstorm Mr. Blik: Well, not so much as an "excuse me". when Aladar and our heroes turn around, they see a Pachyrhinosaurus coming in and knocks them to the ground. Then suddenly little Microceratops show up and hop and scurry past Aladar and our heroes Yar: Zini, gets your head down! puts Zini's head down the little ceratopsian dinosaurs disappears into the sandstorm, Aladar and our heroes hear a mighty bellow as they turn and there right in front of them was a Brachiosaurus! Owl: Is that a.... Hen: Brachiosaurus! brachiosaurus then walks under Aladar and our heroes, as Aladar, the lemurs, and our heroes were shocked of the giant dinosaur walking under them as it continues to walk on an elderly styracosaurus walks up Elderly styracosaurus: Walking backwards? Huh, well let me know if that gets you there any faster. Keep those little legs moving Url! Or you'll get left behind. a puppy dog-like Ankylosaur waddles pass Aladar and our heroes, and as the sandstorm starts to disappear. And Aladar and our heroes look up on top of the hill and are amazed, there was a herd of surviving dinosaurs, meaning they're not the only ones Suri: Look at all the Aladar's! Yar: If you're even thinking about joining them... before Yar could finished, they heard some growling as Zini hugs onto Yar. And there were the raptors, as they planning to finish on what they had started Stewie: Now would be a good time to join them! Happy: Good idea! Aladar: Hang on, hang on! Beaver: Hey, stop! Cat: Wait for us! Duck: We wanna join you guys! raptors soon began to chase Aladar and our heroes again, but unfortunately they decided to let them go as they stop in their tracks, as their leader roars in anger Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes